1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system including a semiconductor memory device and a memory controller, a computing system including the same, and a method of operating the memory system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is implemented with a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are unable to retain data without a constant source of power. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static random access memory (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), and Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices, on the other hand, are able to maintain their data without requiring a constant source of power. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory is generally divided into the NOR type and the NAND type.